How much do you know? A Transformers Quiz
by Evening Emerald
Summary: A Transformers Quiz. First part is just general. Second part is the Prime series.
1. Quiz 01

What do you know about Transformers?  
You can only pick one answer.

1. Who is the Autobots leader?  
a) Optimus Prime b) Hot Rod c) Sentinel Prime d) Bumblebee e) Primus

2. Who is the decepticon leader?  
a) Megatron b) Starscream c) Unicron

3. Who is Bumblebee?  
a) An Autobot scout who talks through the radio b) A big yellow japanese robot c) A short autobot with electric stingers d) A short autobot with horns

4. Who is Ratchet?  
a) A cranky Autobot medic who fought in Cybertrons war b) An evil medic who plots to take over the world c) Optimus Primes brother

5. Who is Orion Pax?  
a) An Archeoligist b) A clerk c) A youthful autobot who denied Megatrons rule at the council d) Optimus before he became a Prime

6. What is the allspark?  
a) A cube that can give machines life b) A powerful essence that gives all cybertronians life c) An autobot or decepticons soul

7. What is a spark?  
a) A cybertronian soul b) A little flick of heat that comes off of metal

8. Who is Primus?  
a) Cybertrons creator b) Cybertronian Deity c) Optimus Primes brother d) King of Cybertron

9. Whats a sparkmate?  
a) 2 flicks of heat that come from metal together b) A cybertronian mate thats bonded to his/hers partner by spark c)Two twins that use the same spark

10. What is a femme?  
a) A chamber deep in cybertron that makes protoforms b) A female cybertronian c) A cybertonian organization

11. What is a mech?  
a) A big robot that a human can control from the inside b) A human organization that is full of ex-soldiers c) A male cybertronian 


	2. 01 Answer Key

What do you know about Transformers?

1. Who is the Autobots leader?  
a) Optimus Prime (CORRECT 2 POINTS)  
b) Hot Rod (INCORRECT 1 POINT)  
c) Sentinel Prime (1 POINT)  
d) Bumblebee (0 POINTS)  
e) Primus (1 POINT)

2. Who is the decepticon leader?  
a) Megatron (CORRECT 2 POINTS)  
b) Starscream (1 POINT)  
c) Unicron (INCORRECT 0 POINTS)

3. Who is Bumblebee?  
a) An Autobot scout who talks through the radio (CORRECT 2 POINTS)  
b) A big yellow japanese robot (INCORRECT 0 POINTS)  
c) A short autobot with electric stingers (1 POINT)  
d) A short autobot with horns (2 POINTS)

4. Who is Ratchet?  
a) A cranky Autobot medic who fought in Cybertrons war (CORRECT 2 POINTS)  
b) An evil medic who plots to take over the world (0 POINTS)  
c) Optimus Primes brother (0 POINTS)

5. Who is Orion Pax?  
a) An Archeoligist (1 POINT)  
b) A clerk (2 POINTS)  
c) A youthful autobot who denied Megatrons rule at the council (2 POINTS)  
d) Optimus before he became a Prime (2 POINTS)

6. What is the allspark?  
a) A cube that can give machines life (1 POINT)  
b) A powerful essence that gives all cybertronians life (2 POINTS)  
c) An autobot or decepticons soul (0 POINTS)

7. What is a spark?  
a) A cybertronian soul (CORRECT 2 POINTS)  
b) A little flick of heat that comes off of metal (1 POINT)

8. Who is Primus?  
a) Cybertrons creator (1 POINT)  
b) Cybertronian Deity (1 POINT)  
c) Optimus Primes brother (0 POINTS)  
d) King of Cybertron (0 POINTS)

9. Whats a sparkmate?  
a) 2 flicks of heat that come from metal together (0 POINTS)  
b) A cybertronian mate thats bonded to his/hers partner by spark (2 POINTS)  
c)Two twins that use the same spark (0 POINTS)

10. What is a femme?  
a) A chamber deep in cybertron that makes protoforms (0 POINTS)  
b) A female cybertronian (2 POINTS)  
c) A cybertonian organization (0 POINTS)

11. What is a mech?  
a) A big robot that a human can control from the inside (0 POINTS)  
b) A human organization that is full of ex-soldiers (1 POINT)  
c) A male cybertronian (2 POINTS)

SparkMate- A cybertronian mate that is bonded by his/her's spark Femme- A female cybertronian Mech- A male cybertronian Primus- Mostly known as "Cybertrons Creator." Primus is Cybertron Autobots Leader- Optimus Prime Decepticons Leader- Megatron. Starscream becomes leader temporarily.  
Unicron- A planet eater who battled Primus.  
Orion Pax- Optimus before he became a Prime. A clerk.  
Bumblebee- The cute talkative autobot scout we all know.  
Ratchet- The Autobots field medic.  
AllSpark- The essence that gives a soul to every cybertronian.  
Spark- A cybertronian soul.

18-22 points= You know the basics of Transformers from in and out. Your either obsessive or a major fan!  
12-17 points= Hey, you know the basics! Your a big fan!  
9-11 points= You know enough to be a fan.  
7-8 points= Well, thats just sad, I don't even know if this is possible!  
5-6 points= Who are you and what are you doing taking this quiz?!  
2-4 points= Get out. YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING! 


	3. Quiz 02

How much do you know?  
You can only pick one answer.  
Don't read question 12, it has a big season 2 spoiler.

1. What is a scraplet?  
a) A baby cybertronian b) A tiny sized piece of metal c) A pet d) A cybertonian pest that eats metal.

2. "Bulkhead! I needed that!" Who says this?  
a) Optimus Prime b) Bulkhead c) Arcee d) Wheeljack e) Ratchet f) Miko

3. How old is Raf?  
a) 14 b) 13 c) 11 d) 12 e) "12... And a Quarter"

4. Who is the youngest Autobot?  
a) Cliffjumper b) Arcee d) Bulky!  
e) Yoka-Tron f) Smokescreen

5. "Smack down in outerspace..!" Who says this?  
a) Jack Darby b) Vince c) Ratchet d) Optimus Prime e) Miko

6. Where is Miko from?  
a) China b) Awesome City c) Korea d) South America e) Mexico f) Japan

7. Who is Raf's guardian and friend?  
a) Optimus Prime b) Arcee c) Bulkhead d) Ratchet e) Bumblebee

8. Who is William Fowler?  
a) Some fart off the street b) A crazy guy who plays Spy Kids every lunch hour c) Lennox's Uncle d) An Agent who works for the goverment

9. Who is Vince?  
a) The old guy who yells "Get off my lawn!"  
b) A fat kid who plays video games for a living c) A burglar d) The school bully

10. Who does Jack have a crush on?!  
a) A hobo named "Bob"  
b) A prissy girl who has high standards c) A red head named "Sierra"

11. IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 2 DON'T CONTINUE!

12. What emotions did you see in Miko's eyes the last time she saw Jack?  
a) Sadness b) Forgiveness c) Something powerful... Love.  
d) That longing feeling, the one you have when you want a companion.  
e) "JACK! NOOO! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!"  
f) "I now realize... That I like-like Jack Darby..." 


	4. 02 Answer Key

How much do you know?  
You can only pick one answer.  
Don't read question 12, it has a big season 2 spoiler.

1. What is a scraplet?  
a) A baby cybertronian (0 POINTS)  
b) A tiny sized piece of metal (0 POINTS)  
c) A pet (0 POINTS)  
d) A cybertonian pest that eats metal. (2 POINTS)

2. "Bulkhead! I needed that!" Who says this?  
a) Optimus Prime (0 POINTS)  
b) Bulkhead (0 POINTS)  
c) Arcee (0 POINTS)  
d) Wheeljack (0 POINTS)  
e) Ratchet (2 POINTS)  
f) Miko (0 POINTS, BUT I WISH!)

3. How old is Raf?  
a) 14 (0 POINTS)  
b) 13 (0 POINTS)  
c) 11 (0 POINTS)  
d) 12 (1 POINT)  
e) "12... And a Quarter" (2 POINTS)

4. Who is the youngest Autobot?  
a) Cliffjumper (0 POINTS)  
b) Arcee (0 POINTS)  
d) Bulky! (0 POINTS)  
e) Yoka-Tron (0 POINTS)  
f) Smokescreen (2 POINTS)

5. "Smack down in outerspace..!" Who says this?  
a) Jack Darby (0 POINTS)  
b) Vince (0 POINTS)  
c) Ratchet (0 POINTS)  
d) Optimus Prime (0 POINTS)  
e) Miko (2 POINTS)

6. Where is Miko from?  
a) China (0 POINTS)  
b) Awesome City (0 POINTS, WE WISH)  
c) Korea (0 POINTS)  
d) South America (0 POINTS)  
e) Mexico (0 POINTS)  
f) Japan (2 POINTS)

7. Who is Raf's guardian and friend?  
a) Optimus Prime (0 POINTS)  
b) Arcee (0 POINTS)  
c) Bulkhead (0 POINTS)  
d) Ratchet (0 POINTS)  
e) Bumblebee (2 POINTS)

8. Who is William Fowler?  
a) Some fart off the street (0 POINTS, HAHA)  
b) A crazy guy who plays Spy Kids every lunch hour (0 POINTS, LOL!)  
c) Lennox's Uncle (0 POINTS)  
d) An Agent who works for the goverment (2 POINTS)

9. Who is Vince?  
a) The old guy who yells "Get off my lawn!" (0 POINTS)  
b) A fat kid who plays video games for a living (0 POINTS)  
c) A burglar (0 POINTS)  
d) The school bully (2 POINTS)

10. Who does Jack have a crush on?!  
a) A hobo named "Bob" (0 POINTS)  
b) A prissy girl who has high standards (0 POINTS)  
c) A red head named "Sierra" (2 POINTS)

11. IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE LAST EPISODE OF SEASON 2 DON'T CONTINUE!

12. What emotions did you see in Miko's eyes the last time she saw Jack?  
a) Sadness (1 POINT)  
b) Forgiveness (0 POINTS)  
c) Something powerful... Love. (1 POINT)  
d) That longing feeling, the one you have when you want a companion. (1 POINT)  
e) "JACK! NOOO! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU!" (1 POINT)  
f) "I now realize... That I like-like Jack Darby..." (1 POINT)

19-20= Your a major fan.  
16-18= Your just another fan.  
13-15= I only like Transformers, not favor it.  
8-12= What are you doing taking this quiz?  
1-7= Get out. NOW! You are here by banished from all my Transformers Quizes unless you have become a fan. 


End file.
